


bad dog

by I_Write_Sans_Not_Tragedies



Series: learn to live [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Gaster Blaster Sans, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Severe Abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Write_Sans_Not_Tragedies/pseuds/I_Write_Sans_Not_Tragedies
Summary: sans gets abused by his boss(learn to live related but can be read on its own)





	

**Author's Note:**

> y'know that part where i said i wasn't gonna write anything else in the learn to live universe? i lied, i had a fleeting moment of sick inspiration to write this. takes place before red's first reset- so this is the first time papyrus has done this.
> 
> WARNING: severe verbal/physical abuse and some glossed-over rape

 

Sans cowered under the kitchen table with his hands over his head. If he was quiet, Papyrus would leave him alone- if he stayed there, he’d be okay.

He could hear the loud, stomping footsteps upstairs. Why was he angry? Sans bit back a whine and hoped it wasn’t something he’d done. He couldn’t take it.

He curled his tail up around his body in a poor attempt at self comfort. He’d half-shifted a few hours ago and had yet to go either way. He nervously ran his claws along his forearms, scratching enough that it hurt but hopefully not enough that Papyrus would notice. Sans’s back hurt- everything felt out of place and wrong.

Papyrus’s footsteps neared the stairs and Sans whimpered. He saw his brother’s feet emerge from upstairs and he reflexively dug his claws into his bone to ground himself, anything to take him away from what was happening.

He yelped when his brother kicked the table leg.

“Get out here. Now.”

Sans wanted to cry. He didn’t even _do_ anything- he didn’t fucking do anything-

“Now!” Papyrus roared, giving the leg of the table a kick that nearly broke it.

Sans whined. He took his shaking claw from his arm and slowly moved out from underneath the table, inch by inch- please don’t hit me-

Papyrus grabbed him by the collar of his coat and dragged him out before lifting him up and throwing him down in the middle of the room. Sans curled in on himself, tail between his legs. He couldn’t move- his body was shuddering and he was panting and he was so fucking scared.

“Look at you! This is disgusting- you don’t even _look_ like a skeleton anymore,” Papyrus barked.

“M’ sorry,” Sans murmured as tears gathered in his eyes.

“Clearly not sorry enough,” Papyrus growled. Sans turned just in time to see his brother kneeling down, something red clutched in his hands.

“W-Wait-”

His protests earned him a vicious slap across the face. He reeled, but Papyrus grabbed his shirt and tugged him back upright and suddenly there was something around his throat. Sans’s eyes went wide and his claws rose to grab the collar- god it was a collar his brother had collared him-

“There. Now you look like a proper dog. From now on you’ll call me Boss- no more of this ‘brother’ business.”

Sans’s breath came in ragged gasps. He stared up at the other skeleton- praying it was a joke, this had to be a joke-

“You’ll be eating off of the floor from now on. I’ll need to get you a leash for walks-”

“P-Papyrus please- don’t d-do this- pl-”

His protests were cut off with another slap. He sobbed and fell back to his side, curled around the crack on his cheek.

“You will not call me Papyrus anymore- I’m your Boss or your Master, do you understand?”

“Please- please-” Sans shrieked as the heel of Papyrus’s boot dug into his ribs, pressing them to the floor with enough force to splinter them.

“Stop crying. Good dogs don’t cry.”

“Stop! Stop please oh g-god-!” Sans cried, writhing under the pressure. He heard the sickening crunch of bone as it began to splinter- his bones- it burned like fire.

“What do you say?”

“Please! P-Please stop it hurts-”

“What’s my name, Sans?”

“Ah- B-Boss- Master- please stop- please stop-”

The agonizing pressure finally let up and Sans could do little more than shudder and shake as the aftershocks of pain rolled through him.

There was a moment of silence, and then a loud snapping noise. The pain was blinding- Sans screamed and convulsed and nearly threw up as Papyrus snapped his tail and tossed it back on the floor.

“A reminder of your insubordination,” Papyrus said casually.

Sans couldn’t take it- he couldn’t fucking take it. The shattered bones of his tail ached and burned with each hiccuping breath he took. He felt his brother’s hand running along his skull.

“Aw… poor pup. Do you need a little pleasure to take away the pain?” he purred as he hand rubbed between Sans’s legs.

Sans’s soul went cold and he didn’t even think- he shoved Papyrus away as hard as he could and ran for the door. Not again- he couldn’t do it again- he could break his tail a hundred times and it’d still be better than that-

Sans didn’t make it far before a conjured bone nearly impaled his foot. He stumbled and tripped but kept going.

“Stop- stop it please-” he cried as the snow bit his wound and his bare feet and arms. Another bone flew from behind him and hit him in the back- he swore and stumbled, falling face-first into the snow.

Before he could scramble up again, a dark shadow fell across him and another bone was shot between his radius and ulna.

“No! No, fuck, please- let me go- let me go-” he bawled, grabbing at the bone and trying to unwedge it, but it was no use. Papyrus kicked his arm away and pinned it down with his foot before he shot another bone through the opposite arm.

“D-Don’t touch me- please-” Sans cried, but all he could do was kick his legs and arch his back  and throw his head around. He was stuck on his stomach in the snow.

He felt a rough hand grab his pelvis and he yelped, but he couldn’t go anywhere- he couldn’t even move-

“F-Fuck- no- please stop- not out here-”

“You should have thought about that before you ran,” Papyrus growled against his skull. He yanked Sans’s pants down, ignoring the wet pleas and kicking legs, and rubbed almost painfully at his sacrum.

“No! No, no no no- please- please-”

“Stop crying and make something for me to fuck,” Papyrus demanded, his body flush against Sans.

Sans squeezed his eyes tight and bawled. And Papyrus fucked him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> oh yeah btw, if anybody is interested i'm selling some [ut charms](http://theperfecta.tumblr.com/post/155752438619/theperfecta-theperfecta-rt-sans-and-papyrus#disqus_thread) over on my tumblr. if you go buy them and let me know you got there from here i'll write you a free one-shot of whatever you want, too.
> 
> [also here's a video of my cat winking at me, its really important](http://theperfecta.tumblr.com/post/155718744144#disqus_thread)


End file.
